Changing the Game
by Tegan-Star
Summary: Teagan use to exist outside the world of the Vampire Diaries, but after her birthday wish drops her directly into the series she starts to take the future into her own hands. So will everything turn out how she plans or will things begin to get more out of control than they ever were before.


_**I DO NOT OWN TVD (sadly, or it wouldn't have ended)**_

 _ **I only own Teagan and any other misc. characters (i.e. her family or other vampire victims.)**_

 _ **WARNING: This story will contain mature elements, which will show up in the future.**_

* * *

*********  
Teagan wasn't like all the other girls her age, no. She always waited for something amazing to happen something like the stories she had read, where she would be transported into another world, one of the supernatural and mysterious. She always wanted something different. Then came the day when she finally got her wish. Just not how she had hoped.

* * *

It was a bright Spring day when me and my family were celebrating my 18th birthday. The was shining on my smiling family just as my mother started to bring over my beautiful birthday cake. Once she set it down I looked at it then smiled at her. A moment later I closed my eyes and puckered my lips, with only one thought on my mind as I blew out the candles. _I wish I could be in Vampire Diaries._ That was when everything changed for the girl with snow white hair and violet eyes.

I groaned as I sat up, opening my eyes to look around myself. I was in a room but it was obvious that it was not my own. I looked down at my clothes and the were the same ones I had been wearing when I had blown out my candles. My brow pulled together in confusion. _Where the hell am I?_ I asked herself mentally. Then I hopped off of the bed and looked around before quickly exiting the bedroom and down some stairs. I looked at the living room and dining room, but still none of it looked like my home. Then I flung open the front door and almost screamed.

I could see a very familiar clock, well more of a clock tower, from the front porch. Of course it couldn't be real. No but there it was, almost as if it was mocking her. That was when I went down, hard, fainting from the shock of my realization. I was in the fictional town of Mystic Falls.

 ***12 hours later***

The first thing I heard as I started to come around was a few female voices, familiar voices at that.

"You found her like that?!" One said.

"Yes Care. Passed out on the ground, but there wasn't anyone else around her." said another.

"That's my sister Elena. How did she get there in the first place?" Care asked frantically.

Sister? What the heck was she talking about. Caroline Forbes didn't have a sister or any siblings for that matter. I opened my eyes and sat up slowly. Before I knew it Elena Gilbert, Caroline Forbes and Bonnie Bennett were in front of me, hovering like people watching over a infant who was just beginning to walk. I waved them off. I knew that if I was to eventually find a way out of this then I would need to play along for as long as I could. And perhaps I could even make things different, make sure that they were better prepared for what was to come.

"I'm fine guys, just a little bit of a head ache." I told them.

"A bit of a head ache?! T, Elena found passed out on the porch, with the front door open!" Caroline exclaimed.

"I'm fine." I repeated.

"Teagan, did someone attack you?" Bonnie asked finally speaking up.

I looked at her. Worry was the most obvious emotion in her eyes. I sighed.

"No, no one attacked me Bon. I don't remember much but I know nobody was near me when I passed out." I reassured her.

Then I stood up and waited a moment before walking into the kitchen I had found before I had fainted. Of course the trio followed me watching my every move. I chuckled to myself, as I grabbed a glass and filled it with water before drinking it quickly. I put the glass into the sink and turned to look at them.

"Even after all these years I still can't get over the fact that your eyes are literally purple." Elena said. Then I laughed out loud.

"Well I like them it's unique, makes me stand out, fits who I am." I said. "So are you all going to stop worrying now?"

"No but I'll try to dial it down a little for you." Bonnie said before smiling a bit at me.

Care came and stood by my side, before quickly hugging me.

"I'm happy your okay T." She whispered.

"Me too, Care. Me too." I said as I hugged her back.

We let go of each other after a moment and I looked at the other two again.

"So what happened today?" I asked them.

They all looked at me like I had grown a second head. My brow pulled together in confusion.

"Nothing really happened T. But we do have school tomorrow. First day back since..." Bon stopped and looked at Elena.

"Oh. Right. Well girls I hope it goes, well and when you get out I want to hear everything." I said, not wanting to make Elena uncomfortable.

Again they looked at me like I had grown too many limbs.

"What?" I asked.

"T. We all have school. Including you. How hard did you hit your head?" Elena asked.

"I guess harder than I thought." I said rubbing my forehead. "Why exactly am I going with you guys?"

They exchanged worried looks between the three of them, before looking back at me.

"You need to make up classes because you where in the hospital for the past five months, Teagan. You ended up there just after Elena's accident." Bonnie said.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Elena asked, ignoring that Bonnie had brought up the accident again.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a bit foggy in the memory department that's all." I said before sighing. "I think I'm going to go to sleep, see if I can make sure I'm back to myself by the time we get to school."

I hugged all three of them and up to the room that I had found myself in when I had first woken up. I closed the door and locked it behind me so that I could look around without someone barging in. I turned on the light and started looking around. First thing to catch my attention were the numerous picture that were on the desk, night stand and bookshelves. A lot of them were of myself and the three girls downstairs, others were with Sheriff Forbes and other people I was guessing were family members. I smiled at a lot of the pictures especially the ones with Care. Apparently we were really close. I walked back to the desk and prayed for a moment that I kept a journal here like I had in, well my real world. I opened the top drawer and sighed. There staring right back at me was a decently sized journal. I grabbed it closed the drawer then went over to my bed and opened it up, beginning to read about my life in this world.

After a while I felt like I would be able to pull off playing along until I could figure out why I was here and how in the heck I had shown up. I sighed and thought of my family back home. I had to do this, to get back to them, so that I could get back to my younger siblings and my parents. I gotten and turned out the light hoping that when I woke up in the morning I would either be home, or be able to remember the things the other me had gone through here. And with that last thought I found myself falling to sleep fairly easily.

* * *

 _"Damon don't." I screamed as I saw him killing Vicki. But there was no reaction to my words, like I wasn't actually there._

 _He let her body fall and smirked as he went to exit the room. Sure Vicki was a druggie but that didn't change the fact that she was Matt's sister. He needed her, his mother always coming and going, she was the other family member that he had, that was anywhere near constant. I had to change it, everything. No more victims no more deaths than absolutely necessary._

* * *

I woke up with a light groan as the sun poured into my room through the window. I rolled out of bed and did my best to take a quick shower. Then opened up my closet. I couldn't help the giant smile on my face as I looked at the clothes. Here-me seemed to have the same idea as I had for years, lots of shades of blue, to make our hair and eyes stand out. I pulled on a deep blue top and black skinny jeans then grabbed pair of red litas from the many shoes I had in there. I quickly got dressed, fixed my hair, then headed down stairs to find Sheriff Forbes in the kitchen. when she looked up and her jaw fell.

"Too much?" I asked.

"How did you get home? When I visited you in the hospital the other day the doctors said you weren't going to come out of it." She said. I shrugged.

"I woke up here, mom. I don't remember what happened but I know my room was the first thing I saw waking up." I told her as I got myself a glass of water.

"You were attacked, Teagan in the woods." She said. When she did flashes of images passed in my mind. Teeth, dark veins. I must have been attacked by a vampire. But I was going to assume that she hadn't told other me about vampires, so I would play dumb.

"I was?" I asked pulling my brow together, before shrugging. "Must be the trauma, causing things to go blank."

"Someone found you half dead. If it wasn't for them you would probably be dead. They brought you into the hospital." She said.

"Well then I should thank them shouldn't I." I said joking a bit.

"You would think but they disappeared after you were admitted, apparently they didn't want to be thanked."

I shrugged again, finishing off my water and putting the glass into the sink.

"I guess we'll never know, but right now I'm just happy to be home mom." I told her smiling and hugging her before walking out of the kitchen, grabbed the bag I left at the foot of the stairs and walking out.

The sun felt good on my skin. I smiled and started to make my way to the school. Sure I didn't know where it was but I was going to follow my gut, which had yet to let me down before. After about 20 minutes I found myself on the high school campus. I made my way to a bench with the shade of a tree. I sat down and watched as other slowly started to make their way onto the campus. After a while I heard someone calling my name and I looked in the direction that it was coming from. it was Matty. He looked shocked to be seeing me, and so did his friend beside him, Tyler. I waved at them and smiled. They both rushed over.

"But you were in the hospital." He said. "You were in a coma."

"Well I'm not any more. All better." I said. "Though I don't remember how I ended up there in the first place."

 _Or anything else really._ I thought to myself. But I just continued smiling at them.

"So they just let you go?" Tyler asked.

"I guess. I mean from how I feel they don't have any reason to keep me any more. I feel as healthy as ever." I told them then stood up. "Lets head inside I need to visit the office."

"Why? You were a year ahead of us." Matt said.

"Well apparently being in the hospital for months takes a toll on your education." I said jokingly and he chuckled a little. "I'll see you guys later."

I separated from them and headed in the direction of the office. Once I got to the threshold I stopped. It was one of them, the Salvatore brothers. I remembered the set up from the show. I just must have gotten there before Elena and Bonnie speaking of which arrived just beside me a moment later. I didn't pay attention to there words I was just focused on the Salvatore in front of me and trying to keep from crying my eyes out. He was alive, this was the beginning of it all, I could save him, I could save everyone. If I didn't know what I was going to do here before then I did now. I was going to help those from this town that I cared for the most.

I shook myself from my thoughts and stepped into the office and up to the desk, just after he had compelled the woman there. Once I was standing beside him, he seemed to become more rigid that he already was. It took a moment for him to actually look at me, be when he did, his jaw almost looked like it was about to drop. _Damn right._ I thought to myself. In his over century and a half life he had probably never seen anyone with snow white hair and violet eyes. When the lady at the desk was done with him he hesitated in leaving and it was odd but I shrugged it off and smiled at the woman across from me.

"I came to talk about the amount of school I missed at the end of last year." I said to her sweetly, hoping that there was a way for me to get out of having to attend school for another year.

"Oh. Teagan Forbes. It's good to see that you aren't in to hospital anymore." She said. The last name 'Forbes' sounded odd but I was going to have to get use to it eventually. For now though I just acted as if it didn't phase me.

"It's good to not be in a hospital."

"Well let me get your records so we can look them over." She said as she turned away for a moment, opening a filing cabinet drawer and pulling out a file, before turning back to me. "From the looks of it you were actually quiet far ahead in many of your classes, well actually all of them. That could actually make all of this a lot easier. We can get the finals for your old classes, together and we can set up sometime during the week for you to take them. However for now since you are here why don't you show the newest addition to our school around, help him find his classes."

I could have sworn that I had heard Stefan cough in surprise and I almost laughed. She had taken us both by surprise with her random suggestion. I turned and looked at him, more shocked that he was still there than anything else.

"If that is okay with him." I said smiling brightly at him.

He just shrugged and I turned back to the woman.

"Good. I get everything set up. Oh and stop by near the end of the day so we can make sure that everything is in order before we both leave." She said.

I nodded and turned back to Stefan then walked passed him before stopping, and smiling at him once again.

"Let's go new guy."

Once he was by my side we started toward his first class.

"I'm Stefan." He said after he looked around and his eyes fell back on to me. I nodded.

"I know, I saw your name on a file on the desk." I said. Sure it was a lie but it was the easiest one seeing as his file had been on the desk at the time. "And you already heard who I am but, to refresh I'm Teagan, Teagan Forbes."

He just nodded in response. Then I pulled my phone out to check the time and chuckled, because I had received texts from, Elena, Bonnie and Care asking what I was doing with the new guy who he was. I shook my head before asking him where is first class was and started to guide him there, even though I was pretty sure that he didn't even need the guidance. He was still playing along, so I would do the same.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Oh my sister and friends are wondering what I'm doing with you." I told him still chuckling a bit.

"Are you not going to tell them?" He asked turning his head to the side a bit.

"Nope. I'm sure my sister will find out, shes very good at finding things out, then she'll end up telling the other two, besides I don't want to indulge their nosy ways." I said smiling.

He didn't say anything after that but we did head into his first class, of course like the gentleman he was he let me go into the room first, I thanked him silently then picked a seat behind him. So that I could watch him instead of the other way around. I was fighting my internal fan girl with such force that I needed a break from his gaze. Then it hit me once again, this was the first episode, the day when everything started. It was only a matter of time until Damon showed up. My heart stopped for a moment, shit. I loved Damon as much as the next girl, but I needed to keep him away from Care, real or not she was my sister and I was going to protect her from him. He was going to need to find himself another walking, talking blood bag. I tuned out the lesson the teacher was giving as I looked at Stefan and started to put a plan together to keep some events from happening.

* * *

I had never seen hair or eye like hers before, they seemed so out of place, ethereal, in a sense. I had originally stayed in Mystic Falls to get to know Elena, the girl who looked exactly like Katherine. Then Teagan waltzed into the office. Sure I still wanted to know Elena but I also wanted to learn more about Teagan. She seemed different I couldn't really put my finger on it but I needed to know her. Sure her looks had started the interest but the way she spoke continued the interest. _Be careful._ I thought to myself. I didn't want to pull anyone into anything, especially not the world I had been a part for a vast majority of my life.

* * *

After the lesson Stefan stood up and turned to look at me, waiting for me. I chuckled and stood rather gracefully, to my surprise and we started to his next class which was History. His first class with Elena. I took a deep breath before entering the classroom. I turned to him for a moment.

"I just want to warn you about Mr. Tanner, he doesn't like to be proven wrong, rarely sensitive ego so if he starts to go into Mystic Falls History, maybe if you can, knock mine down a couple of pegs. He needs the reality check." I said before walking all the way to the back of the room and siting in a chair.

Watching everyone else enter the classroom and take their seats, I took note that Stefan wasn't staring at Elena like he had in the show, no even now and then she would catch him looking behind him at her before making himself turn back around. The enter Mr' Tanner who after only a minute at his desk registered my presence.

"Ms. Forbes. Why are you in my class?" He asked.

"I was told to sit in on some classes seeing as I was already on campus, they didn't see it necessary for me to have wasted my time." I said smirking. "I mean unless my presence intimidates you?"

He shut up and then started his lesson, which was of course Mystic Falls, just like I had known it was. After a little while I saw Elena look at Stefan, studying his features but Stefan didn't look back at her the way he had in the show. Instead he looked at her gave her a small nod before focusing on Mr. Tanner again. It was odd but I shook it off and the rest of the class just flowed along. Once Tanner let the class go Stefan and I left and walked outside.

"So did you talk to all of your teachers like that?" He asked as we sat at a bench.

"Umm. No but I always wanted to talk to him like that. He's a jerk you seems to think that treating teenagers like they are all idiots is the best way to get them to take in information." I told him. "Besides, I won't have to deal with him anymore so naturally I don't see him as an authoritative figure. He deserves all the snark and ego deflating anyone can dish out to him."

He just nodded and looked around before looking at me again.

"So why is your hair white?" He asked he eyes full of curiosity.

"Well when a mommy and dad's DNA mix up there are traits that become defined. Even the most torment." I said with a chuckle. "I was born with it. They thought it would darken as I grew up but when it didn't and then Care was born, they kinda gave up understanding. So they just embraced it, until they split that is."

"So it's really natural?" He persisted.

"Yep." I said exaggerating the 'puh'. "There is and entire town that has watched me grow up to prove it, and pictures."

I started to fiddle with the pen in my fingers. Watching it carefully with my violet orbs.

"Some call it Alexandria Genesis, but that isn't even a real thing, even if it is the best explanation for it." I added.

He didn't say anything after that, I had to look up to be sure that he was even there. He looked thoughtful as his eyes gazed at my hair then met my eyes. I blushed a little before standing. His brows pulled together before the bell rung out. He himself stood, then we went off to his next class.

 **** 6 hours **  
**

I walked into the house after having walked from school after it ended. Now my mind was going into overtime. I needed to get my hands on some vervain, not only for myself but also for my sister. I had a clawing feeling that I wouldn't be able to leave this please so for the moment I was going to accept that this was the life I was planned to lead , it was better than dwelling on something that may disappoint me in the end. I shook myself from my thoughts and headed up to my room to start looking around for hiding places for a new journal I would keep, the one that would hold everything I would need in case something happened again. Once I found a place decided to take a moment to clear my head putting on some music and tuning everything else out. Eventually I fell asleep.

I was woken up by a sudden shaking of my body. My eyes flashed open only to be met with the blue hues of my sister, Caroline. I groaned and sat up.

"You spent the entire day with new guy and didn't give me any details." She nearly shouted.

"Care all I did was show him to all his classes and stayed until his next one. We didn't do very much talking." I told her as I stood up and turned off my music. "I mean, he's nice sure, and handsome but you can do better. I mean he's a stranger."

She frowned for a moment before opening her mouth to argue. I put up my finger to stop her.

"No don't try. I can tell when you want a guy Care. I'm your sister for heavens sake." I said crossing my arms. "What about Matty?"

"You want me to go after Elena's ex?"

"Well it would take sometime, but I for one. Believe that you two would be a wonderful pair. I mean you two could be pretty cute together. However you should probably just start with talking to him." I suggested.

She seemed to nod, before I smiled and then began to usher her out of the door. I needed to prepare for everything I needed to change to keep my sister from becoming a vampire and a lot of other things. I needed to start with getting my hands on the moonstone and planning a way to kill Katherine. I had always hated her but trying to kill her myself was going to be a very tricky thing to try to achieve.

I groaned inwardly. I can't believe I had let Care drag me to the stupid party in the woods, I guess it was a good thing though. I needed to make sure that Stefan and Elena got together. It was one of the things that could draw out Katerina and I needed to get to her. I sighed as I looked around and finally found Stefan, who happened to be heading my way. Tonight would be a great day for me to test all my vervain infusions, like with the tea, perfume and anklet.

"Well, you actually came to this thing. Good for you." I said as he stopped. He almost chuckled. "It should be the perfect time for you to get to know Elena."

His eyes widened a bit before I pointed in the direction of Elena and Bonnie before leaving him on his own.

I walked further into the woods and almost prayed I would find Damon before he would attack Vicki, not that I really cared about her. I cared about Matt though so it was only natural for me to want to look out for his sister. Then I felt eyes on me and I couldn't hear anything, unnaturally so. I looked around for a moment.

"You know It's not nice to sneak-up on a girl like that." I said before turning around and facing Damon.

His brows shot up a bit before he smirked.

"I'm not use to someone figuring out I'm there before they turn around." He said.

"I'm not like everyone else, darlin'." I said before stepping closer. "What are you doing here?"

"Enjoying the party." He said lying easily. I laughed dryly.

"More like the party goers." I said. "I really don't like the idea of you eating people I know so perhaps you could find somewhere else to get your kicks."

His smirk fell and his eyes narrowed. Then his vampire face started to show.

"Tsk Tsk. You know that's not scary. But you know what is?" I asked rhetorically. "Desiccation, starvation, being all gray and veiny. Touch anyone else in this town and you will ended up lock in that you tomb you want in, the one where Katherine does not reside."

Now he looked pissed, but he didn't scare me, which kind of scared me. I mean he was a big bad vampire but there was no fear toward him. I shrugged.

"Just leave the people in Mystic Falls alone." I said before walking away from him, of course he wasn't going to let that fly and he quickly grabbed my arm then yanked me back and to the ground. I groaned.

"I don't know what power you think you have, or who you think you are trying to threaten a vampire but It doesn't really matter because you're about to die." He said before vamping over to hover above me.

"I don't think so. I'm no bodies dinner." I said as I instinctively threw my hand forward sending him flying backward. I stood up and brushed off my jeans. Before coming face to face with Damon again.

"Witch." He said as he turned his head to the side.

"It appears that way, doesn't it." I said before hitting him again and knocking him out.

I had more to learn about this-world-me than I had originally thought.

* * *

 _ **Let me know what you think guys. I look forward to any reviews.**_

 _ **-T.S.**_


End file.
